Anything, Anywhere
by lightheartedluv
Summary: Tension is about all there is between Heero and Duo, they all knew that. But what kind of tension? And is Wufei onto what was happening? WIP


Anything, Anywhere Part One

A/N: This is a gift fic for Karen. Here ya go! Definitely NC-17 rating, cybersex, foodsex, bottom!Heero, Relena bashing, threesome, 1x2x1, 1x2x5, 3x4x3, bondage, dom/sub. I was gonna post this as one large piece, but I got writer's block, so decided to go ahead and post what I had since it was a good stopping point anyway.

They arrived at the newest safehouse 2 hours behind schedule. Heero and Wufei were both extremely irritable after being trapped in the car with Duo and Quatre, who had spent the entire time gushing about all the fun things there were to do in this city. Trowa, who had been driving, had kept quiet most of the journey, except to occasionally whisper sweet nothings in his lovers ear. Quatre had heard those far more frequently in the past half hour of the trip, and the moment they got to the house in Manhattan, the two were up the stairs and into a bedroom like lightning. Heero reluctantly picked up his duffel bag and headed up the stairs, somehow knowing as Wufei pushed past him that he was 1) getting stuck with Duo again, and 2) having to listen to the lovebirds through the wall again. It didn't matter how fast Heero was, Wufei was just desperate enough that it made up for Heero's attempts to get a room to himself every time.

To his surprise, there were actually four doors on the hall. He ran for the furthest one, only to find it occupied by Wufei. Before he could turn to go into the next room, Duo was in. 'Kisama…oh well, at least that gets rid of one of my two problems,' he thought. Dealing with the braided wonder was a stressful experience, for many reasons. First, the boy didn't go to sleep until around 4 in the morning. Second, when he did sleep, he whimpered, moaned, snored, and made every other possible sound to keep Heero from sleeping. It made him want to gag the boy, and tie him down, and…

'Damn it all…now I'm horny on top of everything else!' he cursed, shoving his bag into the corner of his room, just as the squeak of bedsprings and the sound of the headboard in the next room hitting the wall began. He rolled his eyes, and pulled out his laptop, before taking a seat cross-legged on his bed and logging into the chat room he had been entranced with for the last couple of weeks.

He smirked when he saw the other screenname in the online list. He double-clicked, and entered private chat with the man he'd been cybering with for the last week.

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi has entered Private Chat with FlashGordon

FlashGordon: Hey, glad you're on tonight.

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: hey, babe…how r things goin' with the dipshit you live with?

FlashGordon: He's not that bad, I guess. I don't know why it bothers me, but please don't call him that again.

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: k, ur funeral. I'm guessin' ya didn't hafta room with 'im tonight then?

FlashGordon: No, we lucked out and are staying in a house where there are enough rooms for us to not have to share.

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: Yeah, I lucked out with mister I-have-a-frozen-stick-up-my-ass.

FlashGordon: What? Did you finally melt him and have mad monkey sex for hours on end?

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: I wish. No, we ended up in separate rooms tonite too. That's the way the cookie crumbles…I was hoping that I could start seducing him tonite.

FlashGordon: Too bad. What does he look like?

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: short, about 5'4", 115 if he's lucky, small boned, dark brown hair above shoulders, blue eyes. Hair looks like he's just been shagged…it's really hot.

FlashGordon: Hmmm…doesn't sound too bad. More into guys with long hair though. Mine has this long chestnut hair, but he keeps it up. I'd like to see it down someday, now that I think about it.

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: anywayz, enough 'bout them, how about us? He get ya horny again, Flash?

FlashGordon: Hell yes…I was imagining tying him up and having my wicked way with him.

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: awww…poor baby. Let's see if I can't make you feel better…I'm touching myself already, ya know. Running my fingers up and down my cock, stroking my left nip with my other hand…oozing pre like nothing else…

FlashGordon: Mmmm…I'm there with you, luv, running my tongue down those perfect abs, licking the sweat off as I lower myself between your legs, going straight for that perfect prize…

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: bury my hands in your hair and force you down, make you gag on my cock…oh god, how I want to control u, to be used by u, just to be there with you…

By this point the two had lost complete control, and were no longer able to type. They each managed one more line, however.

GoodOldFashionedLoverBoi: oh god, I'm cumming…oh lick that stuff off my abs, yeah…

FlashGordon: hell yeah you taste so good…shit! I'm gonna bust!

With those sentences, the two of them shot, Heero allowing himself a tiny moan, something he could never do with Duo in the room. He couldn't cyber at all if the other boy was around, he wasn't about to risk Duo finding out he was gay. Americans didn't tend to be all that accepting of it, to his experience. Besides, the boy was a loudmouth…the whole world would know within a day, including that pink limo driving bitch.

He sighed, closing his computer after saying goodbye to his friend, and dipping his fingers down to bring his load up to his mouth, licking it quickly off of his palm. Not that he particularly liked the taste of his own cum, but he couldn't very well get it anywhere, or else whoever did the laundry would know he had been masturbating, and given his image of not even being all that human, it just couldn't happen. He rolled over onto his side and was asleep within minutes.

The next morning, after the first night of undisturbed sleep he had had in quite some time, Heero was in a good mood when he headed down for breakfast. It was a Sunday, and they had one more day until they were due at the school they had enrolled in. Quatre had cooked breakfast, albeit somewhat burnt due to Trowa distracting him.

When Duo came blearily down the stairs a half hour later, his long silky hair was unbraided, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. By this time, Heero was the only one at the breakfast table. He zoned out the boy's chatter, instead fantasizing about being able to run his fingers through that hair as he fucked Duo long and hard. But then, something the other boy was saying caught his attention.

"Better go get ready…got a date later on."

Heero grunted, jealousy filling him. Wufei, who had rushed down the steps and towards the door as Duo was saying this, paused and turned.

"Damn, Duo, how do you always get a date this soon after we get somewhere?"

Duo grinned. "Well, shucks, 'Fei, you sound jealous. What, don't want to go clubbing with me and my date, see all those pretty boys grinding with me?" Wufei was already out the door, but Heero, upon hearing the word boys, lit up inside. Before Duo knew what was going on, he was pinned to the wall beside the table.

"You won't be going anywhere tonight, Duo." Heero whispered threateningly, before capturing Duo's lips in a searing kiss. The American teen gasped, eyes wild, and twisted away, bolting out the door, still not wearing a shirt. Heero cursed himself as he dashed after the other pilot, Wufei chuckling as he watched this unfold before his very eyes.


End file.
